Mad Lusus
by F33l2 F4c70ry
Summary: Nepeta has always been purrious of what her father and the maid work on in the basement at night. But when her mother passes away from a fit, she's left in a horrible situation. Her father's creations have come back to the house, and they want him and his family dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no regrets for what I'm about to do.**

**Anyone who watches Pewdiepie/Cry play pixel games may know that this is a parody of Mad Father. Here's the characters and who will be playing them:**

**Nepeta=Aya**

**Father=Eridan**

**Mother=Kanaya**

**Maria=Karkat**

**Equius=Dio**

**...**

**Is that it?**

**I think that's it.**

**...**

**I'm so excited. X3**

***singing* I'm so excited!**

**And I just can't hide it!**

**I know**

**I know**

**I know**

**I know**

**I know**

**I want to!**

**Want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the long-awaited first chapter to Mad Lusus! CURSE MY PROCRASTINATION!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or characters mentioned, I only own the idea that came to make this story.**

* * *

"Father..."

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you're currently standing in front of the door to your father's basement lab. You've been knocking on the door for awhile now, and you probably know the reason why.

"Father, are you in there?" You ask the wooden door. As soon as you ask, a tall, lean man exits and blocks your view through the doorway.

"Father!" You squeal, happy to see him. He's in his purple cape/lab coat and thick-rimmed glasses, along with the familiar purple stripe in the front of his hair. He doesn't seem as happy to see you as you are to see him.

"Nepeta! Howw many times havve I told ya not to come down here?!" He scolds.

You look at the ground, a small frown on your face. "Sorry Father...," You whisper. "but um, I'm too scared to sl33p on my own."

"Nepeta..."

Your father kneels before you, placing his hands on your shoulders. "Don't wworry. You're nevver alone. Your late mother is alwways there at your side. She's always lookin after you, Nepeta." He smiles warmly, and you can't help but smile back. "Okay? Noww please, go to bed."

You nod. "Yes Father."

He smiles again. "Good girl."

You slowly walk away, then turn around. Something's pressuring your mind. "Father, tomorrow's-"

He stops you. "Yes, I knoww. The annivversary of her death. Wwe'll vvisit her gravve together."

"Okay!" You smile cutely, knowing that if this was an anime, people would be squealing from the adorable.

"Noww, back to bed please. I'll be restin too, shortly." Your father slips slowly back into the doorway as you nod quickly. He closes the door, leaving you alone in the hallway. You start to walk away, when-

_"S-Stop!" _You hear the sound of a chainsaw revving, then more screams. _"Nooo! WAAAAAH! __Help me! HEEEEELLLLP!" _The chainsaw revs again, drowning out the person's cries. You walk away quickly, not wanting to hear any more.

* * *

_I know Father's secret._

_My father is a scientist._

_He loves his research and is always locked up in the lab in the basement._

_And I've always heard things from that lab..._

_Animal and human screams..._

_Even at a young age, I knew what my father was doing._

_So I pretended I wasn't looking._

_That I didn't know or hear anything._

_I feigned ignorance the whole time._

_Because I loved Father._

_..._

_That's not the only secret I know._

_When Mom and I weren't around, he and his helper..._

* * *

"A fine sample." Eridan said.

The helper, Karkat, walked up to him. "I SHALL DISPOSE OF THE REMAINING MATERIALS MY-FUCKING-SELF."

"That can wwait." Eridan turned to him. "Come, Karkat."

"ERIDAN..." Karkat sighed, walking over to the other man and falling into his arms. **[Whoa, I'm feeling awkward. ::::/]** "ERIDAN, SHE'S FUCKING AWARE OF OUR... RELATIONSHIP."

"Hm?" Eridan hummed. "Wwhat does it matter?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE SHE'S FOND OF ME, DIPSHIT. THAT'S THE PROBLEM."

"The girl wwill be elevven soon. It's a troublesome age, to be sure." Eridan pushed Karkat back gently, staring into his eyes. "Be kind to her, please. Make sure she's nevver harmed. She is my most precious..."

* * *

**Welp, here's the first chapter! And yes, now I write the curses. Just don't expect me to ever say them in real life.**

**Bless your face. If you sneezed when you realized this was Tobuscus's outro, bless you. Don't sue me.**

**~ATA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, two chapters in one day! This is amazing! It's too much! *breakdance***

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.**

You lay in your room, sleeping as the clock marched slowly on. You open your eyes just as the clock chimes.

"It's midnight..." You whisper. "Today's the day Mom went to Heaven. Mom..." You swing your legs over the side of your bed, preparing to exit the comfy sheets. "I can nefur sl33p when I think about Mom..."

You slide out of bed, waiting as if someone would decide your movements for you. Your body propels you towards a picture of your mom. "Mom..." You stare at the picture for awhile, remembering her. She wore a pretty jade dress in this picture, and she smiled with fang-like teeth. You always thought they were really cool.

"What should I do, Mom? I do love Father, but... _he_ scares me." You spit out the pronoun in disgust, knowing it meant Karkat. "He's always... looking at me with those eyes. I hate him. But I know Father likes him. If he and Father got married, I guess he'd be my new mom. But I don't want him to be my new mom. I don't need a new mom. There's only one mom in the world for me... Mom... Why did you have to go?" The picture smiles at you, unanswering.

Your next move is towards your beloved doll. _A doll I got from Father. It's so old and worn._

* * *

Past Nepeta stood next to her bed, Past Eridan kneeling in front of her. A small bundle lay in his hands and a huge smile lay on his face.

"I brought you a present, Nepeta!" He smiled, handing the girl the bundle.

"Yay! It's a doll!" Nepeta squealed, hugging the tiny figure. "Thank you Father!" _What a pretty doll. It's almost like it's real!_

* * *

You snap out of your flashback and find yourself standing in front of your bookshelf. You pull out a book titled 'The Red Eyed Stranger'. As you open the book, something sparkly falls out. You kneel before the item and pick it up, seeing it's a gem.

Your next conscious move directs you towards your fluffy white cat, Pounce de Leon. As you reach forward to pet her, you shiver. The room feels cold all of a sudden... You realize you're scared and hurry back into the bed.

* * *

Nepeta sat in the field next to Eridan, singing. Eridan was making something, his focus set entirely into the project.

"You sing so wwell Nepeta!" He complimented as he wrapped stem around stem.

Nepeta smiles as she continues her song for a moment more. "Father, would you look this way?"

"Givve me a moment." He replied. "Just put this here... Yes! It's finished!" Eridan exclaimed as he placed the project on Nepeta's head.

The girl looked up as far as her eyes would let her, allowing her a small glimpse of the greenery. "A flower crown?" She turned to Eridan, who was smiling proudly. "Does it look good on me?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I think it suits you wwell."

Nepeta grinned, spinning in a circle. "YAAAAY! Thank you Father!"

Eridan smiled, but his expression changed quickly. "I'm sorry I can't always play with you." He had a forlorn look on his face. It made Nepeta sad to see it. "Father, it's alright!" She smiled, patting his shoulder. "I'm glad I could play with you today!"

As she said this, a woman walked over to the two. She wore a pretty jade dress, nicely complimenting her freshly-applied jade lipstick. Two fang-like teeth showed when she smiled at her family.

"Oh My!" She exclaimed. "You Two Were Playing?"

Nepeta grinned. "Mom! Look! Father made me a flower crown!" You point at your accessory, smiling brightly.

Kanaya smiled, her fangs glistening in the evening sunlight. "That's Wonderful! It Looks Great On You, Nepeta." She looked over at Eridan, then back at her daughter. "So You Played With Him All Day?"

"Yeah!" Nepeta turned to Eridan and squealed. "We should do this again Father!"

Eridan nodded. "Yes, wwe should. Next time, your mother should join in." He looked at the woman, who smiled in return.

"Well, I Look Forward To It." Kanaya replied before she started to cough and hack. Nepeta grabbed her arm. "Mom!"

"I-I'm Sorry." She whispered. "Just Another Fit." She hacked and wheezed.

"Don't push yourself if you're not feelin wwell!" Eridan said. "Come, get some medicine from Karkat. It should help ya get better."

Kanaya glared at her husband. "No. I Can Get That Myself."

Nepeta looked up at her mother. "Mom, are you hurt? You're okay, right?"

Kanaya smiled at the girl. "Sorry To Worry You. I'm Perfectly Fine. Don't Look So Anxious, Please!" The woman kneeled before her daughter, smiling brightly. "Nepeta, Your Smile Keeps Me Going Best Of All. If I Can't See You Smiling, It Only Makes Me Worry."

"Mom..." Nepeta stared at the woman. Then she smiled. "Okay!"

Kanaya smiled, her fangs glistening once again. "Now, Let's Get Back For Dinner. I Made Hamburger Steak Tonight! Your Favorite, Nepeta!"

"Hooraaaay!" Nepeta cheered. "I love Mom's hamburgers! Right Father?"

Eridan chuckled. "Hahaha, of course! Her hamburgers are the best in the wworld!"

* * *

_We were so happy then._

_There was Karkat, but..._

_Even so, the three of us were a happy family._

_But then Mom passed away from illness..._

_And the happiness we had then, well..._

* * *

The clock marched on in your mind, as you just couldn't sleep. The memories were washing over you like... like... something that washes over something else.

Suddenly, you hear a scream pierce the air!

You gasp. "That scream... Father?" You jump out of bed quickly. "Something must have happened. I'll go check on Father!" You nod, gathering all of your courage. You walk over to the door and put your small hand on the doorknob. _I have a bad feeling..._ You think, opening the door.

**Hooray for absolutely no action in this chapter! ::::DD The next chapter will be epic, I promise! See you guys next time!**

**~ATA**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this! There's still a lot of talking, but I tried! *one person cheers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own.**

* * *

The hallway was dark and felt empty, but you knew better. You looked around, meowing silently. It helped you feel better. You slowly stepped forward into the hallway, heading right. You stop, hearing something.

_What's that sound?_ You wonder. _Is that a..._

You can't finish your thought as several bloody footprints appear on the wall and floor in front of you. You fall backwards in fear and let out a yelp. The lights go out, the come back on. You see two decaying men in front of you, looking more like zombies then humans. They groan, releasing inhuman noises.

"Nooo!" You scream at the creatures. The move towards you. "No... Don't..." You whisper, unable to find your breath. The zombies move closer, and you fear it's the end.

But just as you thought you'd hear your flesh being ripped from your skin, you hear someone calling to you. You quickly jump up and step backwards. _Who's that?_

_"Come this way!_" They call. _ Is there somebody there? _You wonder, but quickly listen to them and head the opposite way, the zombies trudging slowly behind you.

You exit the hallway and turn the corner. You stop, seeing an extremely muscular teenage boy leaning against the wall. He has jet black hair and tattered clothes, suggesting poverty.

"Who are you?" You ask him.

"This way." He replies in a gruff voice. Only part of his face is visible, and the part you see is very trustworthy and kind. But curiosity wins your internal battle. "Who...?" You begin to ask, but he cuts you off.

"Stay with me." He commands. Before you can reply, he heads behind himself, then turns to face you. Your eyes widen when you see the half of his face you couldn't see has been eaten away, the left eyeball not even in its socket, much less there at all. "I said, this way!" He yelled, holding his hand out to you.

Unable to form coherent words, you run the opposite way, leaving the boy alone. As you enter the hallway again, you see the zombies are still there, closer now, and you run into your room and slam the door.

A man you've never seen before in a top hat and black suit stands at your bookshelf, his back to you. _Who's that?_ You wonder.

"MaNy InTeReStInG MoThErFuCkInG BoOkS hErE...," He mutters. "Do YoU lIkE bOoKs, My DeAr?"

"Who are you?" You ask him, keeping your distance.

"NoW, dOn'T bE sO aGgReSsIvE." The man chuckles as he walks to the side, then turns to face you. He has a large, but slender, face, mostly because of his white makeup. "I'm MeReLy A sAlEsMaN."

"Salesman?..." You wonder aloud.

The man takes off his hat and bows. "CaLl Me SuBjUgGuLaToR. I hOpE tO gEt To KnOw YoU, yOuNg LaDy."

You're speechless. So much has happened in the past three or so minutes, and you feel extremely paranoid those zombies will burst in any minute and eat your flesh.

"BuT iT's QuItE mOtHeRfUcKiNg TrOuBlEsOmE," He begins, jerking you from your thoughts. "tO tHiNk ThAt CoRpSeS **lOiTeR** aRoUnD tHe HoUsE."

You're taken aback. "Corpses?" You look over your shoulder at the door, remembering the zombies and the boy. "So those monsters back there? They're like monsters from a story... Why would monsters like that...?"

"WeLl, It'S a CuRsE." Subjuggulator explains. You turn to him, surprised. "wHaT yOu SaW wErE tHe MoThErFuCkInG cOrPsEs Of YoUr FaThEr'S tEsT sUbJeCtS." He looks towards the door. "OvErCoMe WiTh AnGeR, tHoSe DeCeAsEd HaVe BeEn BrOuGhT bAcK bY tHe PoWeR oF a CuRsE." He notices your scared expression and smiles. "tO tAkE rEvEnGe On YoUr MoThErFuCkInG fAtHeR, oF CoUrSe."

"What?!" You shout. Why is he smiling at that news? "So Father's in danger?" You turn to the door. "I have to save him!"

"AnD wHy ThE fUcK iS tHaT?" Subjuggulator asks. You turn back to him, confused. "tO aChIeVe HiS mOtHeRfUcKiNg DeSiReS, hE hAs KiLlEd So MaNy PeOpLe As PaRt Of HiS eXpErImEnTs. ThIs Is HiS ReTrIbUtIoN. yOu MuSt HaVe MoThErFuCkInG rEaLiZeD bY nOw... YoUr FaThEr'S tRuE NaTuRe. AnD yEt YoU wIsH tO sAvE hIm?"

You don't know what to say. You turn back towards the door, take a deep breath, and step outside, closing the door behind you.

Subjuggulator stares after you. "My, My..." He says, now out of your earshot. "PeRhApS sHe CaNnOt YeT uNdErStAnD oUr SoRrOw..."

**Aaaand that's it! I hope you guys enjoy this story, cause I like this one more than the Crooked Troll. ::::/**


End file.
